Changes of Heart-Summer Rain
by Selene Serenity
Summary: A short, but cute Ascot+Umi fic. I'm thinking of writing parts about other parings but I'm not sure if I should. Please tell me what you think! R+R
1. Default Chapter

Changes of Heart  
  
Summer Rain  
  
  
  
AN: This is an Umi+Ascot chapter of my fic, "Changes of The Heart" that I felt like writing. Well I hope you like it because I sure love Umi+Ascot fics!  
  
  
  
Umi walked through the streets of Tokyo. The dark clouds rolled over the summer sky, but she didn't care. She liked the rain, almost any water comforted her.  
  
This time it was different. As the rain batted down on her head she was reminded of his face, or at least what you can normally see of it. A tear rolled down her cheek, and she bit her lip. "I miss him so much…." She sighed sadly.  
  
***  
  
As Umi walked into her house she noticed everyone was out so she went to her room and started to sob. "It's not fair! Why does the person I love have to live in a different world!?" She cried.  
  
Hours passed and Umi's eyes dried out, even though her heart still ached. She walked over to the window and watched the rain patter against the window.  
  
Suddenly she saw his face in the window. 'Oh great now I'm seeing illusion's of him.' Umi thought. "Why me?" She muttered. Umi shook her head to get rid of his face.  
  
She stood up and walked to the kitchen to make some dinner. She held up a pot lid to put it on the pot of hot water for pasta, when she dropped the lid on the ground, for she had seen his face again. Everywhere she went she saw his face.  
  
Umi tumbled on to her knees. "ASCOT!!!!!!!!!!" She cried.  
  
***  
  
"Ascot! Are you in here!?" Caldina called into Ascot's bedroom. She looked in and saw Ascot sitting on his bed.  
  
Caldina sighed. "You really need to get a life!"  
  
"I have a life!" Ascot shouted. "It just happens to be a very sad one, that's all." He mumbled.  
  
"Did you say something?" Caldina asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Ascot replied.  
  
"You're starting to bore me." Caldina huffed and left the room.  
  
"I wish you were here." Ascot sighed.  
  
***  
  
Later that night Umi's parents, still had not shown up. Umi wondered what had happened to them, but then she remembered that they were going to a party right after work.  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang. Umi picked up the receiver. "Hello?" She said.  
  
"Hi, Umi! It's Hikaru!" A sweet, bright voice said happily.  
  
"Hey Hikaru." Umi sighed.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"No, not really." Umi choked.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Oh Hikaru! Who am I kidding!? I miss him so much! I said he was just a friend but that's not how I feel at all!" Umi broke down.  
  
"Umi……" Hikaru sighed.  
  
"Umi?" A male voice asked.  
  
"Huh!?" Umi stuttered. she turned around and saw Ascot, standing in the doorway. "ASCOT!?" She cried. She stood up and dropped the phone to the ground. 'This can't be real, but it is! It has to be!' She thought. She ran towards Ascot and held on to him and swore she would never hurt like that again, or make him feel hurt. "I'm sorry!" She sobbed.  
  
Ascot was now hugging the girl she had secretly loved for so many years and blushed. "Sorry for what?" He asked.  
  
"Sorry, that I hurt you so much. You loved me and I left you all alone, making you think I didn't love you, but I do! I do love you!" She cried.  
  
"I know Umi. I know you're sorry." Ascot buried his face in her hair. Taking all of this moment in.  
  
***  
  
"Umi! Umi are you there!?" Hikaru shouted. She realized what was going on and hung up with a smile on her face. 


	2. note

Hello everyone, this isn't another chapter though I'm trying to start another one.I'm responding to a reviewer. Lexis, I understand where your coming from. I mean he did just kind of drop out of nowhere, but the point I was trying to get across that True Love is that strong. Really mushy I know, but can you blame me? This story was supposed to be a continuation, so it is only one chapter. So you can look out for it and hopefully get satisfied from them. I hope this helped. I would have e-mailed you but you didn't leave and e-mail addy.  
  
~Selene Serenity~ 


	3. Revamped

Changes of Heart  
  
Summer Rain  
Author's Notes: This is a short Umi and Ascot fic. I edited it for the MM.org "April Showers" Contest. Hope you like!  
Umi walked through the streets of Tokyo. The dark clouds rolled over the spring sky. She felt it was going to start raining and second then, but she didn't care. She liked the rain; almost any water comforted her now.  
  
This time it was different. As the rain batted down on her head she was reminded of his face, or at least what she could normally see of it. A tear rolled down her cheek, and she bit her lip. "I miss him so much...." She sighed sadly as a single tear ran down her cheek and mixed with the rain falling down on her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Umi walked into her house she noticed her mother and father were out. She walked to the kitchen and saw a note on the counter.  
  
"Dear Umi,  
Your father is at work already and I'm leaving for my business trip for this week. Father said he'd bring something home for you and himself for dinner. You've been looking a little sick lately, so why don't you get some rest and eat something. Maybe you'll feel better after a rest. Love, Mother"  
  
When she finished reading the note Umi gave a slight huff. 'Like resting would solve my problem.' She thought. Umi sighed and went to her room. She collapsed on her bed and buried her face in her pillow and began to sob. "It's not fair! Why does the person I love have to live in a different world!?" She cried.  
  
Hours passed and Umi's eyes dried out, even though her heart still ached. She walked over to the window and watched the rain patter against the paned glass.  
  
Suddenly she saw his face in the window. 'Oh great now I'm seeing illusion's of him.' Umi thought. "Why me?" She muttered. Umi shook her head to get rid of the image of his face.  
  
She stood up and walked to the kitchen to make some dinner for herself. She remembered her mother said her father was bringing something home, but she was too hungry and depressed to wait. 'I'll just eat something small and go to sleep.'   
  
She held up a pot lid to put it on the pot of hot water for pasta, when she dropped the lid on the ground, making a clattering sound on the ground. She fell to her knees and cried even more, for she had seen his face again. Everywhere she went she saw his face. "Ascot!" She cried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ascot! Are you in here!?" Caldina banged on Ascot's bedroom door. When no one answered she opened the door and looked in to see Ascot sitting on his bed.  
  
Caldina sighed. "You really need to get a life."   
  
"I have a life!" Ascot shouted. "It just happens to be a very sad one, that's all." He mumbled.  
  
"Did you say something?" Caldina asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Ascot replied.  
  
"Umi is not coming back. You have to face reality" Caldina steamed.  
  
"She will!" Ascot shouted and sat up. "There's no way I won't see her again! I love her Caldina! I will wait for her until the day I die!"  
  
"Oh Ascot..." Caldina shook her head solemnly. "Maybe she will, but in all likeliness you'll waste your life away, think of her." She whispered and left the room.  
  
"I wish you were here." Ascot sighed as he flopped back down on the bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang at Umi's house. She picked up the receiver. "Hello?" She sniffled.  
  
"Hi, Umi! It's Hikaru!" A sweet, bright voice said happily.  
  
"Hey Hikaru." Umi sighed.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"No, not really." Umi choked.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Oh Hikaru! Who am I kidding!? I miss him so much! I said he was just a friend but that's not how I feel at all!" Umi broke down.  
  
"Umi..." Hikaru bit her lip.  
  
"Umi?" A shaky, male voice asked.  
  
"Huh!?" Umi stuttered. She turned around and saw Ascot, standing in the doorway. "ASCOT!?" She gasped. She stood up and dropped the phone to the ground. 'This can't be real, can it? It has to be real though!' She thought. Umi ran towards Ascot and held on to him and swore she would never hurt like that again, or make him feel hurt. "I'm sorry!" She sobbed into his robes.  
  
Ascot was now hugging the girl she had loved for so many years and blushed. "Sorry for what?" He asked.  
  
"Sorry, that I hurt you so much. You loved me and I left you all alone, making you think I didn't love you, but I do! I do love you!" She cried.  
  
"I know Umi. I know you're sorry." Ascot buried his face in her hair. Taking all of this moment in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Umi! Umi are you there!?" Hikaru shouted over the phone. She began to realize what was going on and hung up with a smile on her face. "But how?" She whispered in a confused tone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Master Mage Clef griped his staff and smiled. "For you Umi." He whispered as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. That had been a strong spell he had used.   
  
"Mage Clef..." Presea had walked in on Clef as he had been performing the spell to transport Ascot. "How could you do that?" She questioned. "I thought you loved Umi."  
  
Clef turned around when he heard Presea's soft voice. He was about to say something but stopped. Then the words came out. "Its because I love her that I do it. I could feel she was in pain without Ascot and I couldn't bear to have her feel that way. If she is happy then I'll be happy too." He explained.  
"Clef..." Presea forced out his name. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but she knew now was not the time or place. 'I can feel it though.' She thought. 'I might have a chance at receiving his love in return for mine. Clef is not one to stay in the past.'  
Author's notes: Well I hope the ending was much more satisfying for you all! ^_^ 


End file.
